


子弹穿过胸膛的1毫秒

by Thewood19th



Category: henry/clay
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-24 22:21:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21106952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thewood19th/pseuds/Thewood19th





	子弹穿过胸膛的1毫秒

Clay清楚地知道子弹穿过胸膛所需的时间。

尽管不像有些天赋异禀的射手一样能够射透高速移动的列车上的乘客的脖子，他作为一名合格的军人，一名训练官，现在是一家军事公司的老板，都应该精准的知道一切武器的射程、射速、杀伤力。

演习场上新兵们在训练，扣动扳机精确又果断。这样没有恐惧的、听话又纪律的新兵，却远不及那个浸泡在恐惧中，永远操着良知的老兵会射击。

也许他永远不能明白Henry为什么那么会开枪。Henry，在他看来充满弱点，但当他伏在地上，扣下扳机的那一刻，没人比他更耀眼。

在那一刻，他就是他理想中的军人。

Junior又在演习场边上无所事事地舔甜筒。他亲爱的儿子会在心里迷茫的时候一个人静静思考。他不喜欢看到Junior这个样子。他思考，代表着他怀疑、他恐惧、他不服从。他有良知，这使他软弱。这使他该死的像Henry，那个他本就是的人。

“我喜欢新兵。他们会听从你说的一切，你说什么他们做什么。而老兵，他们油滑、疲软，他们有了良知。”

这是Clay的至理名言。就像Junior，他亲爱的儿子，是个不折不扣的新兵，他绝不能让他被那个老的、不完美的版本所影响。

“我让你远离一切痛苦和伤害，让你免于他曾经受的苦难。我像培养温室的花朵一样培养你。你不是他，你比他完美。”

Junior知道真实身份并不出乎Clay的预料。他了解那个曾和他征战的男人。他清楚他的伎俩，他的所思所想。他知道他射击的习惯动作，知道他会畏惧什么，他比了解任何士兵都更了解Henry。他心中军人的模范。

他唯一不理解的，大概就是Henry那令人生厌的良知和恐惧。Henry不明白一个完美的士兵，一支完美的军队对于世界到底会起到怎样的作用。他的战友只会听信政府那所谓正义的一套，在暗杀些无关紧要的照片人物上下功夫。

他知道Henry注定与他敌对，从Henry拒绝他的生意开始，或者从他把Henry按进那个湖里开始。

他一直避免着和Henry正面接触，他知道这个人不好惹，即使自己亲爱的儿子都不一定对付的了。但他还是忍不住出手了。他让自己最宝贵的儿子去以身试险，暴露在和他同根同源同体的恐惧之下。

现在呢，他眼睁睁看着Junior越来越像那个51岁一心想着退休的人。

他们开始想一样的问题，一样的怀疑自己所做的一切，怀疑他。他不想再次面对这一切，但面对这样的儿子却又让他获得莫名其妙的快感。他看着Junior举起枪口，却迟迟扣不下扳机。他看到Junior的痛苦和挣扎。他看到Junior对他难以割舍的爱。

他仿佛看到了那个沉默的男人对他难得一见的表露情感。他心中最不能理解，又最珍爱的军人，对他表露真心。

Junior和Henry是一样的，这Clay一直都知道。但他们又不同。Junior还是个新兵，他不懂得掩藏自己的疲惫、背叛与怀疑；Henry却已经精于此道，用所谓“良知”解释自己的懦弱。

枪口又一次对准了自己的胸膛。

Clay清楚的知道这一枪射下，他距离死亡还有多远。他可以不出现，让他无尽的军队去对付自己的老战友和自己的儿子。但他要出来。他必须面对Henry和Junior。他有必须知道的事情。

Junior想要射杀他的事实并不使他多么惊讶。毕竟Junior是个新兵，他会按自己判断的所谓正义，按自己的情绪去射击。

他在意的是Henry。他的战友，一位老兵。

“我爱你，儿子。”

他不知道自己闪烁的眼睛是出于痛苦还是激动。

“如果你这样做了，你的心灵将不再完整。”

他这样说了。

那么他允许他射击他的胸膛。


End file.
